wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC caster DPS weapons
This is a list of caster oriented dps weapons (including offhands and shields). To qualify for a listing the weapon must be from the BC expansion and must have at least one caster oriented stat on it (spell damage, spell hit, spell crit, spell haste or spell penetration). Armor belongs on one of the spell dps armor pages such as BC Caster DPS cloth and accessories belong on BC Caster DPS accessories. Weapons having healing on them belong on the BC healing equipment page. Mace |type=mace|ilevel=105 |damage=168 all| source= Blacksmithing (365)}} |} Staff |ilevel=81|damage=35 all|source= }} |ilevel=87|damage=21 all|spellcrit=17|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=80 all|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=30 all|spellcrit=18|source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=30 all|spellcrit=22|source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=42 all|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=64 all|spellcrit=26|source= }} |ilevel=113|damage=81 all|spellcrit=27|source= }} |ilevel=85|damage=46 all|spellcrit=16|source= , Hellfire Ramparts}} |ilevel=97|damage=67 all|spellhit=28|source= , Mana Tombs}} |ilevel=103|damage=85 all|spellcrit=30|source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=103 all|spellcrit=25|source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=103 all|spellcrit=27|spellhit=17|source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellcrit=42|source=BoE world drop}} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellcrit=28|source= , Black Morass}} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellhit=16|spellcrit=26|source= Botanica}} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellhit=19|spellcrit=26|source= , with The Aldor}} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellcrit=26|source= , }} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellhit=19|source= , Mana-Tombs (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=121 all|spellhit=23|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=yellow|source= , Magisters' Terrace}} |ilevel=105|damage=168 all|spellcrit=37|source= , Sethekk Halls (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=185 all|spellhit=23|source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=199 all|spellcrit=36|spellhit=21|source= (Season 1 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=132|damage=217 all|spellcrit=31|socket1=red|socket2=yellow|socket3=blue|source=Zul'Aman timed event}} |ilevel=136|damage=225 all|spellcrit=42|spellhit=24|source= (Season 2 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=141|damage=229 all|spellcrit=51|source= , The Eye (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=247 all|spellcrit=46|spellhit=28|source= (Season 3 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=146|damage=247 all|spellcrit=46|spellpen=35|source= (Season 3 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=151|damage=259 all|spellcrit=36|source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=154|damage=266 all|spellcrit=49|spellhit=50|source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |} Dagger |type=dagger|ilevel=93 |damage=35 all|spellcrit=10|source= }} |type=dagger|ilevel=105 |damage=58 all|spellcrit=10| source= }} |type=dagger|ilevel=94 |damage=30 all |spellcrit=19| source= }} |type=dagger|ilevel=94 |damage=61 all|spellhit=12| source= , The Underbog }} |type=dagger|ilevel=94 |damage=61 all|spellcrit=6| source= , with The Consortium }} |type=dagger|ilevel=88 |damage=68 all|spellcrit=15 | source=world drop }} |type=dagger|ilevel=103 |damage=85 all|spellcrit=13 | source= , Old Hillsbrad Foothills }} |type=dagger|ilevel=112 |damage=121 all|spellcrit=20 | source= , Shattered Halls }} |type=dagger|ilevel=115 |damage=121 all|spellhit=16 | source= , Slave Pens (heroic) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=105 |damage=168 all|spellcrit=21|source= Blacksmithing (365)}} |type=dagger|ilevel=115 |damage=185 all |spellhaste=18|source= , Magisters' Terrace (heroic) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=120 |damage=194 all |spellhit=9|spellcrit=19|socket1=yellow|socket2=yellow|source= , Shadowmoon Valley (raid) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=123 |damage=199 all | source= from from }} |type=dagger|ilevel=125 |damage=203 all|spellcrit=23 | source= , Karazhan (raid) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=132 |damage=217 all|spellcrit=20|spellhit=13| source= , Zul'Aman (raid) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=136 |damage=225 all |spellhit=15| source= (Season 2 Arena Reward) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=141 |damage=236 all|spellcrit=22| source= , Black Temple (raid) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=146 |damage=247 all |spellhit=17| source= (Season 3 Arena Reward) }} |type=dagger|ilevel=146 |damage=247 all | source= from }} |} Mace |type=mace|ilevel=88 |damage=51 all | source= , Blood Furnace }} |type=mace |ilevel=115| damage=121 all|spellcrit=16| source= , Slave Pens (heroic)}} |type=mace |ilevel=115| |damage=121 all | source= , Terokkar Forest }} |type=mace|ilevel=115 |damage=132 all | source= , Auchenai Crypts (heroic) }} |type=mace|ilevel=115|damage=130 all|spellhit=11| source= , with Shattered Sun}} |type=mace|ilevel=100 |damage=159 all|spellcrit=15| source= , with Lower City }} |type=mace|ilevel=123 |damage=199 all | source= (Season 1 Arena reward) }} |type=mace|ilevel=125 |damage=203 all|spellhit=18| source= Magisters' Terrace (heroic)}} |type=mace|ilevel=132 |damage=217 all |spellhit=20| source= - Zul'Aman (Raid) }} |type=mace|ilevel=136|damage=225 all|spellhit=15| source= (Season 2 Arena reward) }} |type=mace|ilevel=141 |damage=236 all|spellhit=22|source= }} |type=mace|ilevel=146 |damage=247 all | spellhit=17| source= (Season 3 Arena reward) }} |type=mace|ilevel=154 |damage=266 all|spellhaste=30| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid) }} |} Sword |type=sword|ilevel=93 |damage=11 all | source= }} |type=sword|ilevel=93 |damage=12 all | source= }} |type=sword|ilevel=108 |damage=13 all | source= from , Netherstorm }} |type=sword|ilevel=102 |damage=50 all|spellcrit=16| source= }} |type=sword|ilevel=105 |damage=59 all | source= }} |type=sword|ilevel=92 |damage=56 all|spellhit=10| source= , Slave Pens }} |type=sword|ilevel=105 |damage=103 all|spellcrit=11| source= }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=121 all|spellcrit=17| source= , Blood Furnace (heroic) }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=121 all|spellhit=8| source= , with Keepers of Time }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=121 all | source= , }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=126 all | source= , Mechanar }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=130 all|spellhit=14| source= , Shadow Labyrinth }} |type=sword|ilevel=115 |damage=130 all|spellcrit=20| source= , with Shattered Sun}} |type=sword|ilevel=95 |damage=159 all|spellcrit=21| source= , with Thrallmar }} |type=sword|ilevel=95 |damage=159 all|spellhit=21| source= , with Honor Hold }} |type=sword|ilevel=100 |damage=159 all | source=world drop }} |type=sword|ilevel=125 |damage=203 all|spellcrit=25| source= , Gruul's Lair (raid) }} |type=sword|ilevel=132 |damage=217 all| source= , Zul'Aman (raid) }} |type=sword|ilevel=134 |damage=221 all |spellcrit=21| source= , Serpentshrine Cavern (raid) }} |type=sword|ilevel=151 |damage=259 all|spellhit=17|spellcrit=24| source= , Hyjal Summit (raid) }} |} Wand |ilevel=80|damage=7| source= }} |ilevel=81|damage=7| source= }} |ilevel=93|damage=8| source= }} |ilevel=96|damage=15| source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=15| source= }} |ilevel=102|damage=15| source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=8| source= }} |ilevel=111|damage=14| source= }} |ilevel=114|damage=13|socket1=blue|source= }} |ilevel=62|damage=14| source= from the from the }} |ilevel=91|damage=11| source= , with Sporeggar}} |ilevel=97|damage=11|spellhit=7| source= , Mana Tombs}} |ilevel=103|damage=14|spellcrit=12| source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=18| source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=15| source= }} |ilevel=109|damage=11|spellcrit=10| source= , Hellfire Citadel}} |ilevel=109|damage=11|spellcrit=10| source= , Hellfire Citadel}} |ilevel=112|damage=16| source= , Shadow Labyrinth}} |ilevel=115|damage=12| source= , with Ogri'la }} |ilevel=115|damage=13|spellhit=8| source= , Arcatraz}} |ilevel=115|damage=8|spellcrit=11| source= , Shattered Halls}} |ilevel=110|damage=20|spellcrit=11| source= , Underbog (heroic)}} |ilevel=115|damage=15|spellhit=11| source= , Karazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=123|damage=14| source= (Season 1 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=125|damage=16|spellcrit=14| source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid)}} |ilevel=132|damage=18|socket1=blue|source= from }} |ilevel=134|damage=21|spellhit=11|spellcrit=14| source= , The Eye}} |ilevel=136|damage=16| source= (Season 2 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=141|damage=25|spellhit=13| source= , Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=14|spellpen=20| source= (Season 3 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=146|damage=18| source= (Season 3 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=154|damage=22|spellhaste=18| source=trash mobs in Sunwell Plateau (raid)}} |} Offhand |ilevel=84|damage=19 all | source= }} |ilevel=87|damage=19 all|spellcrit=10| source= }} |ilevel=99|damage=15 all | source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=25 all|spellcrit=8| source= }} |ilevel=108|damage=18 all |spellcrit=15| source= }} |ilevel=112|damage=22 all|spellhit=12| source= , Black Morass }} |ilevel=115|damage=14 all| source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=14 all | source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=21 all|spellcrit=19| source= , The Mechanar }} |ilevel=115|damage=21 all|spellhit=12|spellcrit=13|source= , The Arcatraz }} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all | source= , Shattered Halls }} |ilevel=115|damage=28 all| source= }} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all|spellcrit=12|source= , Terokkar Forest}} |ilevel=100|damage=51 shadow | source= from }} |ilevel=105|damage=33 all | source= , with Ogri'la }} |ilevel=110|damage=49 all | source= from }} |ilevel=115|damage=23 all|spellhit=21| source= , Karazhan (raid) }} |ilevel=115|damage=28 all|spellcrit=17| source= , Karazhan (raid) }} |ilevel=115|damage=35 all | source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid) }} |ilevel=123|damage=19 all | source= (Season 1 Arena reward) }} |ilevel=128|damage=36 all|spellcrit=23| source= , Magtheridon's Lair (raid) }} |ilevel=128|damage=37 all|spellhaste=17| source= from }} |ilevel=136|damage=33 all | source= (Season 2 Arena reward) }} |ilevel=141|damage=42 all|spellhit=24| source= , Black Temple (raid) }} |ilevel=141|damage=42 all|spellhit=17|spellcrit=23| source= , Hyjal Summit (raid) }} |ilevel=146|damage=28 all|spellpen=35| source= (Season 3 Arena reward) }} |ilevel=146|damage=35 all| source= (Season 3 Arena reward) }} |ilevel=154|damage=39 all|spellhaste=32| source= , Sunwell Plateau (raid) }} |} Shield |ilevel=109|damage=19|spellcrit=21| source=world drop}} |ilevel=109|damage=29| source= , Hellfire Citadel}} |ilevel=115|damage=23| source= , Shadow Labs}} |ilevel=151|damage=23|spellcrit=21| source= from }} |ilevel=151|damage=23| source= , Kharazhan (raid)}} |ilevel=115|damage=26|spellhit=13| source= , with Shattered Sun}} |ilevel=136|damage=33| source= (Season 2 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=141|damage=34| source=trash mobs in Black Temple (raid)}} |ilevel=146|damage=35| source= (Season 3 Arena Reward)}} |ilevel=151|damage=42|spellhit=20| source= , Hyjal Summit (raid)}} |} Category:Gear guides Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Warlocks Category:World of Warcraft equipable items